His Ward
by Lover of Fantasy
Summary: Ezra finds himself attracted to his best friend's daughter, Aria after she moves in with him. Could Aria like someone as old as him?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Ezra POV**

Ezra felt numb all over, watching silently as his best friend was laid to rest in the ground. His heart-felt heavy, not noticing the drizzle that had started up as he shut his eyes for a brief second. He didn't know if he could do it, that he could go on without his best friend since childhood. Him and Alex had not only been friends, but that had also been brothers. He cursed everyone, the entire world. How could god have been so cruel? Alex had done everything right, had followed all the rules since being put on the earth. He felt his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides as he reeled in his anger. He didn't know what to believe anymore. All his hopes and dreams had shattered in one horrifying night. The same night he had got a call from the police, notifying him that his friend had died in a car accident. The car accident had been instant, he had died suddenly. Someone drunk had driven into the wrong lane. God, he hated drunks. He opened his eyes, calming himself as he looked around the gravesite at the other mourners. So many people had shown up, that fact alone bringing a small smile to his hard lips. Alex had touched a lot of lives, inspiring so many people. He was a true friend. He was always around when you needed him. He finished saying his goodbyes after the preacher had got done speaking.

He moved around, limping as he conversed with a few others as his baby blue eyes wandered around, searching for that one person. The one person who had meant everything to Alex, Aria. He spotted her surrounded by so many people, being engulfed in hugs and kisses as she looked lost. He felt that same loss, wanting to go to her, but he couldn't get to her. So many people were blocking his way. As though she could feel his eyes, she looked up and met them. Her eyes were so big and beautiful and brown, lightening up with recognition as her eyes ran over his facial features. He knew he looked different, had got older. She had grown up so much, had become so beautiful. Just like her mother, Elena. Elena had also been a beauty. She had died giving birth to Aria. Her hair was a beautiful brunette that was thick and curly and fell down her back, her complexion so creamy and soft, and her body voluptuous. He pulled his eyes back up to her face; he couldn't look at her like that. She was just a sixteen year old girl. He had watched her grow up, had picked her up and bounced her on his knee. Had been there the day she had been born. He felt sick to his stomach, noticing her womanly curves. She wasn't a woman, she was still a child. He had to remember that. He wasn't interested in her like that. Hell, he saw her as a daughter. She was the only family he had left, and he was the only family she had left. And plus, Alex would definitely kick his ass from beyond the grave if he was attracted to Aria. He couldn't be. He didn't know why his eyes had looked over her body. He pulled his eyes away from hers as other friends of Alex approached him, engaging him in conversation. He felt her eyes on him, but he didn't look at her again. He couldn't understand that look in her eyes.

Ezra skipped the feeding at Alex's next door neighbor's house, giving Aria more time to spend with her friends before they left for Rosewood in the morning. Aria was coming to live with him. He wasn't surprised that Alex had named him legal guardian. He was Aria's godfather after all. He made a couple of phone calls, put some things in order, and then he headed back to the motel where he was staying. He let himself into his room, untying the tie from around his neck as he thought about Aria. He couldn't believe how much older she had gotten. She had almost been unrecognizable. He hadn't seen her in so long. He hated how his busy schedule had kept him from seeing her, or Alex as much as he wanted to. Him being a high school English teacher, and doing part-time private security work was stressful and time-consuming. He blew out a tired breath, running a hand through his dark hair that was streaked with grey, before shrugging out of his jacket, and then he made his way into the bathroom to splash some water on his face. He grabbed the hand towel to pat his face dry, then he started to unbutton his white shirt, and then he unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his black dress slacks. He turned around to turn on the shower, dying for a hot bath to wash away his troubles. He still wasn't able to get the look that had been in Aria's eyes when she had stared at him out of his head. What had it been? Was it awareness? Disappointment? Anger? He didn't know. He caught a look at his reflection. He looked terrible. Sleep deprived. Sad. His eyes were bloodshot and he had bags underneath them. He shook his head, before stepping into the shower.

He sighed as the scorching water run down his body, loving the pain it brought. That was all he could feel, was pain. He knew he couldn't feel numb forever. He had to take care of Aria. She needed him. He had to been there for her. He couldn't let her down. She depended on him. He didn't know how to be a father. This was all new for him. He didn't know anything about raising teenagers. Sure, he taught them, but he didn't know about raising them. He thought about Aria when she had been a child. She had been willful, independent, and said what was on her mind. He wondered if she was still like that. He wondered if she had really changed at all. Alex had never complained about her giving him problems, but then again, she was his little girl. His only child. He remembered the way she used to look at him, like he was so interesting. Like he was so foreign. He even remembered how she would climb on his lap, wrapping her little arms around him. Remembered reading to her, watching as she smiled and giggled as her brown eyes danced with twinkles. She had been so inquisitive, always asking him questions. She used to love when he would cook for her, making her food in creative ways to spike her interest. She had been a very picky eater. He couldn't help smiling, thinking of that small child. He had adored her. Now, he didn't know much about her. He had to get to know her all over again. He didn't mind. He wanted to become close with her again. He needed to have her in his life. She was the only thing that tied him to Alex.

Ezra hopped out the shower, reaching over for a long towel to wrap it around his waist, and then he grabbed another towel to dry off the top of his body. He was in great shape to be 40-years-old. He was lean, tall, and physically fit. His chest was impressive as it was broad, dark hair dusted it, his abdomen was tone and taut, and his thighs and legs outlined the muscles. He worked out every day of the week, wanting to keep his body in top shape. It was required for the security work he did. He didn't eat a lot of junk foods. He ate mostly organic foods and drank plenty of mineral water. He did excises from lifting weights, running and jumping rope, going to the gun range to keep up with his reflexes, and preformed push-ups and sit ups. His stomach grumbled, but he wasn't hungry. He didn't feel like eating. He just wanted to get some sleep. He didn't even know if he would be able to sleep. He was more restless than anything. It was like every time he closed his eyes, he saw Alex. Happy Alex. He brushed his teeth, a little harder than necessary as his gums burned and bled. He balled the towels up, then he kicked them into a pile by the door, and then he headed back into the room. He hoisted his suitcase up from the floor and slammed it down on the king sized bed, his hands tearing through the many shirts, jeans, and socks to get to his sweatpants that was all the way to the bottom. He yanked them on, leaving his chest bare as he moved over to the little mini bar in his motel room to pour himself a glass of Vodka he had picked up at the liquor store when he driven into town . He tossed it back, loving how the liquor burned and trickled down his throat. He poured another glass, tossing it back as he grimaced in satisfaction. He poured another glass, taking it along with the tall bottle of Vodka over to the bed as he reclined back. He kicked the suitcase on the floor, all the contents falling out. He didn't care. The only thing he cared about was getting really drunk. He closed his eyes, swallowing huge amounts of the liquor as he thought about nothing. He didn't want to think tonight. He didn't want to think about his best friend being dead. It hurt too much. And he sure as hell didn't want to think of Aria. He didn't know what the hell he had thought to allow his eyes to roam over her body. He just didn't know how much she had grown. He was still in shock. Where there once had been a young child, had been replaced with a young woman. Of course he knew she couldn't stay a child forever. He just wasn't ready for the change.

He threw back the rest of the liquid in the glass, sitting down the glass, and then he brought the bottle towards his mouth, taking it to the head as he gulped down what remained in the bottle. He was so tired, so tired of everything. He couldn't believe Alex had left him. He had always giving Ezra's life balance and substance. He re-opened his eyes, staring blankly up at the ceiling fan as his stomach rumbled again. The hardcore liquor had upset his stomach. But of course it did, he hadn't eaten all day. He groaned, before rolling over on his side as he breathed deeply, trying to quench the small shooting pains in his stomach. He started to laugh for no clear reason, the laugh sounding bitter and angry to his own ears as he laughed harder. He couldn't stop, he didn't want to stop. He wanted to laugh himself to death. And then, he started to cry as the horrid sounds filled the room. They came from deep within him. Was that him? Did he really feel that much anguished? Rage? Pain? His body shook like he was having a seizure as more harsh sobs ripped from out of his mouth. He hugged the Vodka bottle close to his chest as though it was a small baby as he rocked himself back and forth. He bit down on his thumb, stopping the angry sounds as he stilled his rocking. He willed himself to sleep, willed for a moment of peace. He wanted to just let go, to just let everything float away as a warm soothing sensation flowed over him. He felt light, like he was flying. His head fell against the pillow, his arm loosening around the bottle, his chest rising and falling slowly, before he drifted off into a deep sleep.

**This story was in my head, so I had to write down. I like where I'm going with this, but what do you guys think? Please review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Aria POV**

Aria gave her bedroom one last look, before slinging her duffel bag over her shoulder and taking her two big suitcases in her hands as she headed down the hall to the front door to wait for Ezra. Her big brown eyes scanned everything as she gnawed on her lip, her heart filling with sadness. She was going to miss her house. She had grown up in this very house. She had some good memories, especially with her father. God, she missed him so much. She could feel the rush of tears forming, but she pushed them back. She wasn't going to cry anymore. She had promised herself. She couldn't keep crying. It wasn't going to bring her father back, or help her. She didn't want to leave everything she knew, not this house, her friends and her father's friends, but most of all, her boyfriend. She didn't want to leave Jacob. They had been together since middle school. They had said their goodbyes last night, but she didn't know if she could ever not see him. She didn't want to be away from him. She wouldn't be able to withstand the distance. She couldn't survive off phone calls. She released an angry breath. It wasn't fair, none of this was fair. Not her father's death, having to leave Jacob and her friends, her house, and moving away. She felt so empty, so alone. She walked out the front door, glancing back over her shoulder at her house, and then she stepped outside. She dropped her two suitcases on the ground and let the duffel bag slide down her shoulder, before siting down on one of her suitcases. She folded her arms crossed her breasts, flipping her long dark curly hair over shoulder as she peered down the street, searching intently for Ezra's car. She had no idea what he was driving.

She picked at an old scab on her knee, before tugging down her short skirt. She propped her elbows on her knees as she bowed her head, running her fingers through her velvety curls, the lush locks falling back down. She looked back up, her eyes searching again. Where was him? Was he even coming? Did he even want to take her in? She didn't expect him to. She could take care of herself. She didn't need a legal guardian. She didn't' need anyone. It had felt weird seeing him again, Ezra. She hadn't seen him for so long. She thought back to her father's funeral. He had looked exactly the same when she had been a child, aside for looking older, having grey hair in his dark hair, and walking with a limp. She wondered what had happened to him. A strange feeling had burst inside of her as her eyes had met his pretty baby blue ones over the crowd of people. He still looked handsome, had always been gorgeous to her. He was so good-looking for an older man. He had been her secret crush as a child. She had gone gaga when he had shown her affection as a child. He was still tall, broad-shouldered and lean, and solid. She had wanted him to come over to her yesterday, to talk with her. She hated how he hadn't been able to get through the crowd of people to reach her. She had watched him throughout the ceremony, wanting to catch his eyes. He had looked so sad, so lonely and so angry. She couldn't blame him, she was angry too. As she had locked gazes with him, she wasn't able to forget the churning in her stomach and being short of breath, and feeling warm all over.

Aria knew she was attracted to him, she wanted him. She had always wanted him. She wanted him to touch her, to kiss her, to be on top of her, and to be inside of her. She was so glad that she wasn't a virgin. She could hardly believe she wanted these things from him, but she did. He was old enough to be her father. He was her father's best friend. She shook her head, pushing away her attraction. No matter how much she wanted to have him in that way, she couldn't act on it. It wasn't right. It was wrong. She couldn't betray her father. Besides, he was probably married and had children. That thought made her frown as one of her fingers went back to pick at her scab. But, for the time she had known him, she had never seen him with any girlfriends. Was he gay? She didn't want him to be. She got up and stretched, feeling her snug shirt pulled tighter over her big round breasts. She didn't want to sit back down; her feet were going to sleep. She looked down the street once more. There was still no sign of him. She didn't know what it was going to be like to live in Rosewood, to live with Ezra. She wasn't thrill about making new friends, or starting a new school. She just wanted to be free to do what she wanted. She didn't want to follow anyone else's rules. She hoped Ezra wasn't strict. If he was, then they were going to have some problems. She was willful, opinionated and independent, and didn't like to follow rules. She didn't want to be difficult, but she wasn't going to change who she was.

She had wanted to speak to him at the feeding, but he hadn't shown up. Where had he gone? Before she could even name some places, she observed as a black 2013 Cadillac ATS pulled up in front of her house. She knew it was him. He got out the car and made his way up to her, his limp more pronounced today than yesterday. He moved stiffly, like he was hurting. His mouth was set in a hard-line as his baby blues eyes gazed up at her. She couldn't tear her eyes away as she focused on his face, feeling knots start to form inside of her stomach as heat rushed into her cheeks. As he got closer, she could see him closely. He looked bad. He had red rims around his eyes, bags underneath his eyes and he was scruffy like he hadn't shaved in days, and he clothes were wrinkled. Her heart ached for him, feeling concern. She could feel herself become aroused, her panties becoming very wet as his eyes continued to bore into hers. She pulled her eyes away, not wanting to feel these urges. She couldn't. She unconsciously took a step back when he climbed up the brick steps to stand in front of her. He was so tall; he towered over her small frame. She looked back into his face, her long lashes lifting slowly. She sucked in a breath, feeling herself start to hyperventilate at his closeness. His eyes were so incredibly blue, seeing the many age lines at the corner of his eyes, but she still found him beautiful. She couldn't speak, tying to form words unsuccessfully. She was never speechless.

"Are you all ready to go?" Ezra asked, reaching down to take her two suitcases in his hands. "We have a long ride ahead of us".

She could smell the strong scent of alcohol mixed with his aftershave. The odd combination did funny things to her stomach.

"Yes," Aria said, lifting up the duffel and slung it over her shoulder. She followed him towards his car. She saw how bad he was limping, but he didn't once complain about the heaviness of her suitcases. She didn't want him to hurt even more. "I don't mind taking one of my suitcases. I packed a lot".

"It's fine," He grunted as he placed them inside of the trunk next to his. He then pointed to her duffel bag. "Are you going to put that one back here too?"

"No," Aria said rather quickly as she hugged the bag tightly to her body, seeing as one of his eyebrows shot up. She forced herself to get a grip. It was just a bag, a very valuable one with her most prized processions. She wanted to keep it close. She met his curious gaze, feeling herself melt under his blue eyes. Were they always so distracting? "I meant to say, is that I want to have it up front with me".

"Okay," Ezra said as he shut the trunk, and then he headed over to the diver side to get into the car. She walked up to the passenger side, opening up the door and getting in as she put her duffel bag between her legs on the floor. "Have you eaten? I could stop at Cracker Barrel".

"No, I was too busy packing my things," Aria said as a hand traveled through her hair, disarranging the soft curls, before they cascaded back around her face. She wanted her hair cut. It was too long. Not only that, it was also annoying and it took too long to blow-dry. "Cracker Barrel sounds nice".

He took a right, then a left, before coming up on the restaurant in question. He pulled into the jam-packed parking lot, finding a park up at the front. They both got out and headed inside, he placed his hand at the small part of her back as she walked beside him. It felt nice, comforting. She shook her head, her long dark hair whipping about in angry swirls. She had to get a grip. She couldn't think about his hand on her. It was innocent. As they followed a waitress to a table in the middle of the restaurant, she couldn't help looking sideways at him, glimpsing at his strong profile as she pressed her mouth harder together. He really was handsome, feeling herself swooning as she cradled her right wrist. What was wrong with her? She had to stop this. She had known him since she was a baby. She kept up with his long strides; he was limping even more as he favored his left leg. She could see the tightness in his jaw, knowing that he was experiencing pain. She pulled her eyes away from him as she moved from his side, sitting down at the square table. She wanted to help him. She didn't know why he didn't voice his discomfort. Was he used to it? Did he take medication for it? Was he avoiding his pills for a reason? Did he want to feel pain? What had happened to him? Did it come from a work injury? She knew that he taught English at the high school in Rosewood, but she didn't know what else he did. She looked over her menu that the smiling waitress had given them.

"I'll have the Grandpa's Country Fried Breakfast," Ezra told the waitress, who was flashing him flirtatious smiles as she wrote his order down. He didn't seem to notice, or care. Aria wanted to barf at her lack of morals. Ezra breakfast consisted of Two Eggs cooked to order with Grits, Sawmill Gravy and Homemade Buttermilk Biscuits along with real Butter and the best Preserves, Jam n' Apple butter, a Hash brown casserole, and a Country Fried Streak. "And I'll have a glass of orange juice to drink".

Aria couldn't stand the way the too skinny waitress was making gooey eyes at Ezra. She really didn't have any shame. She rolled her eyes, looking over her menu again as she thought about what to have. She could feel Ezra's blue gaze on her as she fought to stay calm, her hands becoming clammy. Aria knew that she shouldn't, but she looked up as she met his eyes across the table. Something electric passed between them, seeing how his pretty blue eyes scanned every inch of her face, before falling down towards her full red lips, and then he looked away. She felt shaky. What was that? Why had he looked at her like that?

"I'll have the Wholesome Mornin' Sampler," Aria said hoarsely as she read off the menu, before looking over at Ezra. She wanted to catch his eyes again, needing those baby blues on her. She got her wish as his eyes came back to hers again, his eyes widen just a fraction, and then he tore his eyes away as though she made him nervous. Did she, did she make him nervous? Did he not find her beautiful? She knew she was very lovely, but she wasn't conceited. She hated conceited girls. She also hated catty girls. She also hated meat-headed guys. Her breakfast consisted of Low-Fat Vanilla Yogurt and Seasonal Fruit topped with Honey Granola mix Almonds and Dried Fruit, along with Two Eggs cooked to order, served with a Wild Maine Blueberry, and Turkey Smoked Sausage Patties. "And I'll have An Old-Fashioned Lemonade to drink".

The waitress took their menus and left to get their drinks. She fiddled with her Shamballa bracelets as she tucked her bottom lip into her mouth, sucking gently. She glanced over at Ezra again, watching him as he watched the other diners. He didn't speak. She didn't remember him being so quiet when she was a little girl; then again she had been a child. She didn't understand him. Why wouldn't he look at her? Why wouldn't he talk to her? Did he not want to be around her? Did he always look so sad? Distant? Her cheeks flamed as she remembered crawling into his lap as a little girl, wrapping her legs around him. She had been so close to him, he had felt so warm and smelled so good. She was happy for the distraction as the waitress brought back their drinks and their food. They ate in silence as well. She watched as he popped Ibuprofen into his mouth and washed it down with orange juice. When they were done eating, they bagged their leftover food, he paid, and then they left out of the restaurant and walked back to his car. He kept his hands to himself this time. She sulked, wanting to feel his touch. She took out her sketch book as his steered the car onto the road. She had always been an artsy person, sketching the scenery around her as the car zoomed past. She had talent, the point of the pencil making light strokes as she captured what she saw. Everything was beautiful to her, nature, and all kinds of people. She liked to sketch everything she saw. She stopped drawing, the bottom of the pencil pressed against her lips as she flipped through her other sketches. She had sketched all her friends, her father, and even Jacob. She smiled down at her creations.

Without looking over at him, she started to sketch Ezra. She sketched him from memory, his face coming to live on her paper as she went into detail. Her hand moved across the paper as though it had a mind of its own, forming the shape of his face, then drawing his eyes and nose, then his chin, and then she drew in his hair. She added everything she saw when she had studied the planes of his face, including his age lines and other markings. She wanted to make her sketch a replica of the person beside her. She wanted to do him justice, her hand moving fiercely now, almost angry as her brows furrowed in concentration. He was just as beautiful on paper as he was in person. She had a wish to sketch all of him, every bare inch. She bit her lip, wanting to know what he looked like without any clothes on. She knew that he would be just as captivating. She could feel herself heating up, feeling the moisture that broke out on her chest as she bit down on her pencil, breathing as though she was having trouble. Her other hand nestled inside her hair, keeping the curly mass from falling into her face as she held it back. What would he look like? Would his chest be hairless or hairy? Was it well-defined and muscular? Did he have abs? Were they taut and rock solid? She turned her head slightly, her eyes roaming over his biceps as she mutely cursed inside of head as she got wet again. The arms of his T-shirt strained so amazingly as she panted like a bitch in heat. She begrudgingly pulled her eyes away, not wanting him to catch her staring. What did his back look like? Was it always strong and muscular? She imagined them rippling. What about his ass? Was it also muscular and tight? He was in such great shape for a guy his age. He really didn't look old to her, the only things giving his age away was the silver strands in his hair and the age lines etched into his face. She could feel the place between her thighs thumping like mad as she squeezed them together as she fought her sexual frustration down. She needed sex, wanting to feel a guy's cock filling her.

Aria put her sketch book away, not able to concentration anymore. All she could think about was Ezra, seeing him naked. She wondered if he was any good at fucking. She bet he was. She could literally feel the raw sex appeal rolling off of him. She wanted him to fuck her hard and so good. She needed him to pound into her pussy fast. She didn't care about the huge age difference, or about him being her legal guardian. She was a very sexual person. She was also very sad and lonely. She needed physical contact. Her hand nestled deeper into her curly locks, gripping her strands as though they were a life line as she kept herself from jumping Ezra's bones. She imagined herself lowering down on his very hard cock, feeling as he thrust so deep and hard as he filled her to the hilt. She could even her imagined herself rocking back and forth on him, huffing and puffing as she bounced on him as she rotated her hips. She imagined his hands squeezing the sides of her waist as he brought her down on his erection repeatedly as she scratched and moaned. Imagined them moving fast and wildly against one another as he continued to fuck her. Even imagined the sweat, the sounds and moans and groans, and feel of skin hitting against skin. She even imagined the smell of sex that lingered in the air, feel her cum so thick and slimy bathing his cock, and feel his semen rushing up inside of her. Could feel her near approaching, hear his grunts as her inner walls constricted around him as he pounded his cock harder inside of her, and heard herself screaming as white-hot sensations rumbled through her body as she came in a sea of passion. She imagined orgasms making her shudder over and over as he also came hard, his body trembling as he held her close. She crunched down on the fantasies. She had to stop. They were making her loony tunes. She could never be with Ezra like that. He would never want her in a sexual way.

She closed her eyes, deciding to get some sleep. Even in her dreams thoughts of Ezra haunted her. With her eyes closed, she didn't notice Ezra sneaking glances over at her, his baby blues unreadable as they took in her delicate facial features, then his eyes roamed over her body as he took in everything, and then he look back at the road as he shook his head. His hands tighten around the steering wheel as he kept his gaze on the road in front of him, listening to the light sounds of Aria's breathing. He looked like a man who was struggling to stay neutral towards the girl beside him. He looked back over at her, before dragging his eyes away for good. Her eyes fluttered open, spying the welcome sign that announced they had arrived in Rosewood. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, her fingers running through her hair and yawned, before she looked out the window. The town was quiet and small as he drove them towards his house. She tried desperately to take as many places in as she could, before they passed it. She liked what she saw of Rosewood so far, feeling excited to start a new school year and making new friends. It wasn't long for they pulled up at his house, her big brown eyes drifting over the neighborhood. She got out of the car, reaching down to retrieve her duffel bag, then she walked around the back of the car to join him as he took their suitcases out of the trunk, and then she led the way to the front door as he fished out his keys from his pocket. She walked into the small, slightly decorated house as he brought the suitcases in. She didn't ask him if he needed help, she knew he would reject her offer.

"Your bedroom is this way," Ezra said as he started walking down the little hallway. She followed, keeping as much space between their bodies as she could. She couldn't help as her eyes dropped on their own accord to look at his ass. She sucked on her bottom lip, shivering as she forced her eyes back up. She wasn't quick enough, her small body slamming into his back. One of his hands shot out, keeping her steady as she held onto his arm for balance. He felt great, loving the way his muscles felt under her touch. She was standing too close to him, her insides feeling like mush. She was breathing too hard, her eyes holding his. She could make out all the lines on his face, his baby blues so intense. She felt herself moving before she could even stop herself, stretching up as her hands snaked up his broad chest, and then around his neck, before pressing her lips to his. She continued kissing him for few minutes, before drawing back, her eyes a dark brown with hints of gold as they twinkled. He moved back, causing her arms to drop back down at her sides. "I'm sorry".

Was he serious? She had kissed him.

"No, I'm sorry," Aria mumbled, her hand going into her long curly locks as she wrapped her other arm across her chest. She couldn't kiss him again, couldn't touch him. She had loved kissing him, feeling the hardness of his body up against hers, and feeling his hard mouth against her softer one. He had tasted like mint, the smell making her light-headed. She tore her eyes away from him, looking around her new bedroom. It was nice. It wasn't too girly. It was decorated simply. She loved simple. All she needed were pictures of her sketches littering the walls. She gazed back at him, her eyes caressing him as he stood back awkwardly. "I like it".

"I'm glad," He gave her a small smile, before it fell away. He looked uncomfortable, avoiding her gaze as he looked around the bedroom. He was acting like he had never been kissed. But that couldn't be possible. He was at least 40-years-old. "I went with a yellow paint. I remember it being your favorite color as a child".

Aria smiled beautifully at him, loving that he remembered her favorite color. What else did he remember about her?

"Yellow is still my favorite color," Aria said, letting her duffel bag drop to the floor. It was starting to hurt her shoulder. She massaged it as she walked around the bedroom, getting a feel for it. The atmosphere felt amazing. "Did you paint the room yourself?"

"When I had free time," He said, his eyes following her as she checked out the rest of her bedroom. She walked into the bathroom, loving the single sink vanity, big shower, and the color of the bathroom. It was blue. "I wanted to have everything painted before you came to stay with me".

"I love it," Aria said as she walked back out of the bathroom, her eyes looking around her bedroom again. "You did a wonderful job, thanks".

She wanted to hug him, but fearing that she'll do more than just that. Why did it feel so weird? She used to hug him all the time as a child. Why did she have to be attracted to him?

"Thank you, but I had some help," Ezra said as he started to back of the room. "And you're welcome. This is your home now, so I want you to feel comfortable. My bedroom is down the hall to the right, but if you need anything, I'll be in my office".

She watched him go, not missing how he practically ran out of the room to get away from her. She pulled her eyes from the empty doorway, blowing out a breath, and then she began to unpack all her clothes and other things as she got settled in. She hung all her sketches on the wall, including the one she had done in the car with Ezra, her fingers stroking the paper as she traced his face. He was so gorgeous. He made her weak in the knees. When she was done, she fell back on the full-sized bed, expelling a breath. What the hell was she doing? She shouldn't have kissed him. She knew better. She knew it was wrong, but she had done it anyway. Why was she forcing herself on him? He didn't want her like that. He saw her as a daughter, someone who was underage. She buried her hands in her hair, wanting to yank every strand out from the root. She bit her lip, not knowing what to do. Her crush on him as a child had turned into a full-blown attraction. She didn't care about his age; it just made her more drawn to him. He was lost and lonely like her. She had to stop thinking of him in that way as she got up from the bed. She decided to take a cold shower, hoping that it would wash her attraction for Ezra away.

**What did you guys think? Please review and let me know. I personally loved this chapter. And I really love this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ezra POV**

Ezra let himself in his house, dropping the papers down on top the kitchen table, and then he had made his way over to the refrigerator to make breakfast for him and Aria. He grabbed the carton of Egg Whites, stick of Pastured Butter and the small gallon of Grass Milk, and the Uncured Turkey Bacon, before walking over to the stove. He retrieved two skillets, firing up the stove when he had everything in order. He lost himself in cooking, his thoughts going to Aria. He stepped back a little, glancing down the hall. Aria wasn't up yet, he couldn't hear her. After giving it some thought, it felt nice to have someone to take care of. Aria was saving him. He had already enrolled her in school, meeting with the principal and talking with her teachers. She had great teachers. He had wanted her in his English class, but it wasn't possible. So many other kids had requested him. School would start in two weeks, knowing that he'll have to take her school shopping for clothes and supplies. He didn't mind. He wanted to do it. He wanted to do everything he could for her. He wanted her to fit in, to adapt to staying with him. In this town. He also wanted her to go out and meet friends, to even get a job and have a boyfriend. Wait minute; maybe hold off on the boyfriend. She didn't need any distractions in her life. She needed to focus on school, and coming to terms with her father's death. He was going to do all he could to help her through the process. He also had to come to terms with Alex's death. It would be hard, but he was willing to try. For Aria. She was all that mattered now. Her happiness was his main goal. He didn't care about his own happiness. He would be anything that she needed, a father, friend, and a teacher. She was a sixteen year old girl, she had much to explore in life. Much to do. He was going to help her every step of the way.

He was taking two plates down from the top cupboard when he heard her moving around, feeling a little anxious. He didn't know why as he scraped the scrambled eggs into the two plates, adding the strips of Turkey Bacon, and two pieces each of Organic Soft White toast. He didn't understand why she had kissed him as he got down two tall glasses, pouring the Grass Milk into them, before taking the gallon back over to the refrigerator. He guessed he could chalk it up to her feeling grateful, impulsive. He wasn't going to let himself think anything else. He was too old for her. She couldn't possibly be interested in him, have a crush on him. He shook his head, the word sounded ridiculous when he said it in his head. Maybe she thought she was attracted to him, he didn't know. He wasn't inside of her head. He couldn't allow himself to think about her in that way, about the feel of her body against his, the feel of her warm breath against his mouth and the touch of soft lips, or the feel of her hands. He couldn't go there, he wouldn't allow himself. She was a very beautiful girl, but she was still a child. She didn't know what she was doing, or what she thought she wanted. He couldn't give her what she needed, if she wanted that from him. His days of youth, and wanting a physical relationship were over. He barely thought about a woman's body, or about sex. His mind focused on other things, more important things. He was old, and tired. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he couldn't let her kiss him again. It wasn't right. He couldn't betray his friend in that way by encouraging it. Aria would just have to find another guy that was more her age.

Ezra was older; he should have known that she was going to kiss him. He had seen the look in her eyes, that smoldering look. Had heard the way she was breathing as her eyes held his. He should have moved back, told her no. Why had he just stood there? Had he wanted her to kiss him? Why was he always staring at her? Finding different ways to touch her? He couldn't be attracted to her. He wasn't going to even think about it. He didn't think she realized just how gorgeous she was, that she had so many other choices besides him. She had to focus her attention on a healthier relationship. He was pretty sure she had no problem getting guys' attention. He was also sure that she already had a boyfriend. He took the plates and the glasses of milk over to the table, and then he headed back in the kitchen to get silverware, before going to sit down at the table. He could hear the pad of Aria's barefoot approaching the kitchen. His eyes found her as she sauntered into the kitchen, yawning and running her fingers through her long dark curly hair as she flashed him a smile. She was so beautiful. He nearly had a stroke as his eyes looked over her attire. She had on a very snug night-shirt that outlined her nipples and flat stomach and barely went to her knees, showcasing her long pale legs. She was oblivious to the hard set of his mouth as his hands gripped the sides of the table, his knuckles turning a pasty white. She just continued flashing that smile at him and tousled her long her hair again, before coming over to sit down at the table. He didn't know why he was making such a big deal about her wearing that. She was a teenager, it was normal. Why did it bother him so much? He didn't know. He just felt that it wasn't proper, especially not around him. He braced himself for his first argument with her. If it was one thing he could remember about Aria as a child, was that she didn't like being told what to do.

"I think you need to change your attire," Ezra said calmly, before moving his eyes away from her. Her night-shirt left little to the imagination. It molded every curve, every swell. "You're showing too much skin, and I'm seeing parts of your body I don't want to see".

"What?" Aria asked as she forked her eggs around on her plate as her big brown eyes showed defiance. Aria had always been temperamental, even as a child. "Are you serious? This is what I sleep in. I don't do pajama pants".

"I'm serious. You need to change," Ezra said, still keeping a level voice as he eyes came back to hers. "I'm sure you packed other things to sleep in that are more right".

"I'm not going to change," Aria said flatly, her eyes full of fire as she bit off a piece of Turkey Bacon. "What's so inappropriate about my attire? Is it because you can make out the shape of my breasts and see my nipples? Or is it because you can see the definition of my stomach with my piercing? Or is it because you know I'm not wearing any panties? Does that get you hot? Does that make you hard?"

He didn't care for her crude language.

"I'm not going to have that conversation with you, Aria," Ezra said as his baby blue eyes bored into hers, before reaching for his glass of milk. "You know why, but I won't tolerant that smart mouth of yours".

She smirked, loving that her words got a reaction out of him.

"Why are you getting so bent out of shape over it?" Aria challenged, her full red lips closing around her fork. "Tell me the real reason you want me to change, and I just might do it".

"Aria, I'm not going to play your game," Ezra said as he tore his eyes away from hers, biting his toast. "And I told you the reason, because what you have on is inappropriate".

"Bullshit!" Aria shot back, her eyes still defiant as ever. "I want to know the real reason. Tell me the truth, and then I'll change".

"We're not bargaining, Aria," Ezra said, not compromising as his fingers tapped the table with irritation. He had just about enough of Aria's behavior. "You're going to change, because I ask you to".

His eyes had gone a steely blue, holding her in their spell. He could see that she was still full of fight, unwilling to back down. He admired that trait in her, but he wasn't a doormat. While she was living with him, she would follow his rules.

"Fine," Aria said as she scooted her chair back and got up, making sure that his eyes stayed on her. She gathered the night-shirt up at the bottom and lifted it over her head, before tossing the night-shirt beside his chair as she stood naked in front of him. Her plush hair billowed around her face and shoulders, obscuring her full breasts with the pink pointed nipples. His eyes just about popped out of their sockets as he took in her naked form, his mouth gape as he tried to form words. He couldn't, his baby blues filling with heat. Something was happening to him, he couldn't explain. He took in the size of her breasts, then the paleness of her flat stomach as he eyed her navel piercing, then the patch of dark curly between her thighs, then the curves of her hips and down to look at her well-manicured toes, and then he looked back up into her face. She was watching him see her, something in her eyes unnerved him. What was it? What other reaction was she seeking from him? He looked away from her; feeling like his body betrayed him as his cock stiffened. His physical reaction to her naked body shocked him. "Do you like? I'm I fuckable?"

"Put some clothes on," Ezra said tiredly, before resting his face in his hands. "You don't know what you're doing".

He got why she was acting out, behaving so provocatively. She was still hurting. She was just being difficult, trying to get a rise out of him.

"I do," Aria spoke that part quietly, waiting for his eyes to come up and meet hers again. They did. "I want sex. I want to get fucked, to feel a guy's cock inside of me. When was the last time you've been inside of woman?"

"Enough!" Ezra banged his hands down on the table, his baby blue eyes simmering with angry. She was really pushing his buttons. He held on to his patience. It would do no good to lose his temper with her. She didn't know what she was doing. She just needed a way to express her grief. "Aria, please, go put some clothes on".

She turned around and left, heading back into her bedroom. He didn't miss the deliberate sway of her hips as her round bottom jiggled. He couldn't help following her with his eyes, growling in frustration at how hard he was. God, he felt sick, knowing that his body wanted her sexually. He couldn't believe it. It was so wrong. She was so young, too beautiful for her own good. He couldn't. He willed himself to not think of her in a physical sense. He pushed back the images of her naked body out of his mind, his fingers running through his hair. He told himself that she didn't want him, that she was just being defiant. He wasn't going to think about it anymore, feeling the beginning of a headache. He got up from the table, dumping his food in the trashcan, and then he limped over to the sink to wash his dishes and place them in the dishwasher, before he headed for his office. He got a lot accomplished. He made up his curriculum for the new school year, did his lesson plans for each week and ordered more Organic groceries online, paid his bills, ordered two more handguns from the gun store and penciled in new security jobs on his calendar, and then he found a book to read off his bookshelf. He looked up from his book as Aria strolled in, looking remorseful. He folded his page over, marking where he had stopped, before giving Aria his full attention. She was dress now, wearing an off the shoulder tank top, cutoff shorts, no shoes, and her curly hair twisted in a knot at the back of her head. She looked nice, appearing younger than she was.

"I'm sorry," Aria said as she walked over to stand in front of him, crossing her arms over her breasts as she bit her lip. "You've been nothing but good to me since I've been here".

"Are you?" Ezra asked, his eyebrow rising skeptically as he rocked back in his computer chair. He couldn't read her face. He couldn't tell if she was really sorry or not. He couldn't help breathing in her sent. She was standing so close to him. She smelled of nature, like she had been outside. He could see the smudges of pastel colors on her fingers and legs. She had also been artistic as a child, always drawing. A smile touched his lips. She had been so cute, so creative. "I didn't like some of the things that came out of your mouth".

"Yes," Aria said, sounding sincere as her brown eyes held his baby blue ones. "I know, but you already know I don't like being told what to do. I shouldn't have taunted you in that way. You didn't deserve it".

"Aria, I can't have you challenging my every command," Ezra said as his eyes searched hers, still seeing that gleam of defiance. She had to abide by his rules. "If you're going to live here, then you have to follow my rules. Even if that means you don't like them. I don't want to be too strict on you, but I can't be too lenient either".

"I know all that," Aria released a breath, before she sat down on the floor by his feet. She had done that a lot as a child. "It's just that I'm not so good with following rules. I don't want to challenge your every command, but I have always been head-strong".

"Try, for me," Ezra pleaded, wanting to reach his hand out to stroke her hair, but he didn't. She wasn't a little kid anymore. He couldn't do it. It wouldn't seem right, or proper. "I know that it's not easy for you, especially with your father being gone, you moving to a new town and starting a new school, and living with me. I don't want to make this hard on you than it already is".

"Have you always been this great at talking?" Aria laughed, flicking her eyes up at him as a pretty smile tugged on her full red lips. Her brown eyes shone with an emotion he couldn't understand. "You just have this natural way with words. I love it".

He pulled his eyes from the intense look in her eyes, not liking what he was seeing. She couldn't be attracted to him.

"Occasionally," Ezra laughed softly, mentally berating himself as his eyes went back to hers." I guess that comes from being a teacher".

"Yeah, I guess," Aria said, her finger twirling a curly lock that had escaped from the knot. "I always used to love the way you talk, so deep and soothing".

"It got you to sleep so fast," Ezra smiled, his mind flashing back to when she was a little girl. "You were a little monster. Alex had such a hard time getting you to sleep".

"I remember every story you read," Aria said, pulling on her knot so that her long hair fell down in waves around her face. "I remember every word, the way you would form words with your mouth, and seeing every picture. I always seem to do what you told me to".

He eyes followed the motions of her hands as she stroked the curly strands.

"Why was that?" Ezra asked, fearing he already knew the answer. Children were always so easy to read, perceptive. "You still give me hell at times".

He chuckled and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Because I had the biggest crush on you," Aria admitted, looking back up to gauge his reaction. He frowned, discomfort etched on his face. Her eyes lost their light, disappointment settling in as she scrambled to finish speaking. "There was just something about you that intrigued me as a little girl. I don't even know what it was. It might have been your aura, the way you spoke to me, or the way you would look at me. Your eyes were so beautiful, the color warming my insides. You were so handsome, you still are. Aren't you going to ask me?"

Her words made him breathe harder, but he dismissed them. He couldn't go there with her. He didn't know how to respond to her, the lines around his mouth straining. He didn't know what she wanted from him. He couldn't give her what she needed from him.

"No," Ezra said with indifference masking his voice, not wanting to know. He already knew the answer. "Did you eat your breakfast?"

He felt like he needed to change the subject, not missing the defiant tilt to her chin as her head went back as her eyes burned into his. She didn't like his dismissal of her feelings, like her words didn't matter to him. Like she was too young to grasp what she was feeling. She never backed away from a fight, always deciding to meet them head on.

"I'm attracted you, Ezra," Aria said without fear, her big brown eyes turning even darker as she got up to straddle his waist. Her small hands made their way up his arms, feeling every muscle, before linking her arms around his neck as her fingers raked through his dark hair that was streaked with silver strands. He didn't moan at the softness of her fingers, at the weight of her in his lap or at the fullness of her breasts pressed against his chest, or become erect. He just stayed as rigid as possible, his mouth held tightly together as his eyes stayed their normal baby blue as they peered into hers. Her head moved closer to his, her sweet breath warming his face as her mouth inched closer to his. He turned his head, her lips grazing his cheek. "I want to kiss you, to feel your tongue inside of my mouth".

He could hear the whine in her voice. She sounded like a little girl who couldn't get her way.

"I'm an old man," Ezra said tightly, becoming distracted by the silkiness of her hair as his eyes gazed back into hers. "You're just a girl".

"I don't care about your age," Aria said as she tucked her bottom lip into her mouth, her thighs tightening around his waist. "And I'm not a child anymore, Ezra. I'm a woman. I'm a woman who knows what she wants and isn't afraid to go after it".

"I can't," Ezra said, dislodging her arms from around his neck. "It's not right".

"You can," Aria urged as one of her hands balled up the front of his shirt. "And it is right".

"I'm too old for you," Ezra insisted, trying to remove her from him. She held tighter to him, her mouth moving towards his once more. She kissed the corner of his mouth, drawing back to lick her lips, before going back to his lips. She kissed them gently, moaning quietly at the taste of him. "I'm your father's best friend. I watched you grow up. Now, please, get off me".

"Okay," Aria giggled, before climbing off his lap. "Aren't you attracted to me too?"

"No," Ezra said in a hard voice, knowing that it was the truth as he shook his head. He wanted to get the feel of her body on his and the touch of soft lips out of his head. He didn't like the games she was playing. She seemed to always be baiting him, trying to get a reaction out of him. She was so willful. "I don't appreciate the games you're playing. And don't ask for something you know you don't really want, because I just might give it to you".

He bleached at his own words. He hadn't meant them. He would never touch her in that way, never sleep with her. The thought alone made him sick to his stomach. Then why had he said it?

"You will," Aria said with certainty, her eyes sparkling with mirth. "I've heard I'm a great lay. And believe me, I do want you. I want every part of you. I bet you're a beast in the bedroom".

"Aria, please, I don't like hearing you speak that way," Ezra said, his whole body tensing up. "I think you need to leave out of this room, before I say something to you I might regret".

"Fine," Aria shrugged carelessly, making her way over to the door. She flipped her long dark hair over her shoulders, before turning back around to face him. "Are those my papers on the table in the kitchen?"

"Yes," Ezra said, turning his back on her. He couldn't look at her. "I already enrolled in school, picked up your school schedule and names of your teachers, and a list of supplies you'll need".

"Thanks, for everything," Aria said softly, sounding normal again as her eyes bored into his back. "And I'll be in my room sketching if you need me for anything".

He didn't say anything as she left out his office, not mistaking the suggestion in her voice. She was going to be the death of him. He didn't understand her antics, didn't know what points she was trying to make, and didn't understand why she was making it so hard. They had always gotten along when she was a little girl. He just had to be patience with her, continuing to be there for her. He loved her, she was like the daughter he never had. He was hoping that it'll get better once she started school and met other people her age. He exhaled, preparing for other problems Aria would cause in his life.

**How was it? Please review and let me know. And I haven't forgotten my other story, Her-Step Brother. I'll be updating that one as soon as I buy me a new Laptop charger.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Aria POV**

Aria put the last of her school supplies into the shopping basket she carried. The school term was starting in three weeks. She didn't know whether she felt excited or bummed out. She glanced down at her list in her hand, wordlessly scratching off the items as Ezra followed her around Tony's Office Depot. He hadn't said a word since they had arrived at the store. He stayed one step behind her, quiet and reserved as his baby blue eyes scanned the warehouse. She had tried to catch his eyes, but he would always stare off somewhere else. It was like he wasn't there in the store with her. She bit her lip, a hand running through her hair as she headed towards one of the many checkout counters. She chanced another look at Ezra, noticing that he still wouldn't look at her. What was his problem? She couldn't help that she had a crush on him. Why was he being so distant towards her? She never remembered him being this way when she was a child. Why wouldn't he talk to her? She couldn't stand the silence, the loneliness. She needed some attention, craved it desperately. Maybe he was angry with her, or maybe he resented her for her father dying. Maybe she should stop touching him, kissing him. Maybe she was making him uncomfortable. She didn't want that. She chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully, stepping aside to allow a family of four to go ahead of her. She smiled at the beautiful little girl in the shopping cart, her big green eyes assessing Aria with interest. Aria had a strong wish to play with her long blonde pigtails. She was the cutest thing Aria had ever seen. She smiled and waved at Aria as she exited the store with her family. Aria waved back, feeling Ezra's eyes on her for the first time that day. She didn't look at him, feeling slightly dizzy as his eyes lingered. Why did he always make her weak in the knees? She was no stranger to having a guy's gaze on her. But with Ezra it felt different, felt more right.

She shuddered, a rush of excitement coursing through her veins. Why was he staring at her? Did she have something stuck to her face? A booger up her nose? Then what? She breathed easily once he pulled his eyes away, sweet air rushing to her lungs as she inhaled greedily. She needed to look at him; her eyes widened just a little as he stepped closer towards her. Why was he so close? She could feel her heart pounding fast, her pussy wet and twitching with want as she clamped her thighs together tight. She wanted so much to have him inside of her, knowing that he'll fuck her so good. She took one hand off the handle of her shopping basket as she fanned her face, another hand zooming through her long curly hair as the ringlets tumbled back down her shoulders and back. Why was she so hot? So sweaty? Did this place not ever hear of an air conditioning unit? She didn't think so. She was literally burning up. Did she have a fever? Was she coming down with something? She had already gotten her vaccine shot for the year. She looked over at him, taking in the blue baseball cap that covered the dark hair streaked with grey, the green T-shirt that tightened against his pecs and biceps when he folded his arms across his broad chest, and the dark blue casual jeans that sagged of his hips just a bit. Her eyes traveled even lower, trying to make out the size of his cock as she wet her lips with her tongue. She already knew he was well-endowed down there, remembering the feel of it when she had sat in his lap yesterday. She wanted to feel him deep inside of her, plunging again and again until she came all around him. She shuddered again, her eyes moving back up to his face as she examined him closely, before moving them away. She had to stop feeling this way about him, had to stop thinking about him in a sexual way. She knew that nothing would ever happen between them. She had to keep her hormones in control, fearing that her revolve was slipping everyday she was with him. She knew that she couldn't keep being this way with him. She had to find another distraction, wishing that Jacob was around. She could be with him, sleep with him. She needed to feel close with someone, needing to feel a cock pounding her walls out. She stifled a moan, feeling the wetness seeping through her panties as her sex pulsated even more.

Aria couldn't imagine sleeping with anyone but Ezra at the moment. It was his cock she wanted buried inside of her, thrusting until she cried out. She could see herself holding onto his forearms as his naked body covered hers, drilling into her deeply as she moaned and wrapped her long legs around his waist. She could see herself, see her hands exploring up his arms and over his shoulders and down his back as she gripped him tight. She was afraid of letting go, reading it in her eyes as she stared into his as he kept thrusting inside of her. She could read the emotions on his face, biting his lip as his body tensed up, before he exploded his release inside of her. She could feel his body trembling against hers, his body relaxing completely as he kissed her and pushed his tongue into her mouth. She could see how much pleasure she had given him, feeling as he grew hard inside of her once more. Saw herself running her fingers through his hair, ruffling it up sexily as she thrusted her hips up as they came to meet his. Could hear his deep moan as it poured into her mouth, their tongues lashing together fiercely as he continued fucking her harder than before. Heard herself screaming, her back arching as her toes curled, before her orgasm rippled through her body. She let out another moan, this time it could be heard as Ezra turned his head her way. His eyes met hers as he looked at her in confusion, wanting to know why she had made that sound. She blushed, her eyes sparkling with unconcealed lust. She couldn't look away, wanting him to see just how much she wished to have him. He seemed to grasp the level of intensity in her eyes, blinking as though he couldn't believe it, and then he looked away. She saw the tightness in his jaw as he held him mouth together tightly, running a hand across his eyes, before he stepped further away from her. She didn't let his rejection deter her, her eyes flashing with defiance as she moved back over towards him. He couldn't just run away from her, telling him that with her eyes as he looked back into her face again.

She couldn't read him as she continued to peer at him, seeing his jaw clenched as the lines around his mouth deepened. Was he angry? Or was he just irritated with her? She honestly wasn't playing any games with him. She wanted him. Where did he get the idea that she was baiting and teasing when it came to how she felt about him? She rarely lied. Maybe he didn't think she would be interested in someone like him. She didn't understand why, he had everything that she wanted. After a few agonizing moments of staring back at her, he tore his beautiful baby blue eyes away. Why was he always looking away from her? Was he afraid of her attraction to him? She was a big girl. He didn't need to worry. She was serious, wanting to fuck him, but maybe he wasn't into flings. She sucked on her lip in deep thought. He didn't strike her as a guy who made impulsive choices. He was the serious type, desiring a long-term relationship. She frowned, knowing that she couldn't do that. She was eccentric and very carefree. She wasn't good at doing long-term relationships. Even her and Jacob had broken up a dozen of times, before eventually getting back together. She didn't like being in a long relationship, or feeling suffocated. She moved up towards the counter, watching as the older woman scanned her items. She wasn't worried about the total, she was receiving social security checks from her father being deceased, and she had other money stashed away from her job.

Aria was digging down into her shoulder bag, looking for her Ed Hardy wallet, when Ezra's hand clamped down on her wrist. The contact sending shock waves throughout her body, frightening her at its intensity. She looked up at him in confusion, watching as he retrieved his own wallet from his back pocket to pay for her school supplies. She then grabbed her bags and followed him out to the car, feeling angry. She didn't need him to pay for her things. She was more than capable of paying for her own stuff. She wasn't some child, she was an adult. She could take care of herself. She didn't need coddling. She felt his eyes on her as she stored her bags in the trunk, but she didn't look his way. She was just so irritated, his silence saying that he knew. She didn't want his money. She was very independent. She didn't need some man to pay her way. She opened up the passenger side door and got into the car, waiting for him to drive her to the next destination. When they got to Tilly's Department Store, she rudely told him to wait in the car. That she didn't need him trying to pay for anything else, but he didn't listen as he got out anyway. She stormed into the store, leaving him to walk quietly behind her. What the hell was wrong with him? Didn't he know that she couldn't stand to look at him now? She ditched him as soon as he came into the store. Her irritation with him soon evaporated when she began to look through the racks of clothes.

She picked out two pairs skinny jeans; five pairs each of shorts and skirts, a couple of blouses and tanks, three Chloë Floral Print Scoop back dresses, flats and pumps, and some accessories to go with her clothing, before making her way up to the cash register to pay. Once more, he pulled out his wallet to pay for her things, ignoring her looks of defiance. She became even angrier as he took hold of her bags without asking her, walking out to his car. She followed, trying to control her temper. She didn't like being indebted to him. She ran her fingers through her long curly hair as she rested her head back against the seat, her eyes gazing out the side mirror as she watched him load her shopping bags inside the trunk. He was so frustrating, but sexy at the same time. She wanted to fuck him more than ever, feeling lustful sensations travel down towards her libido as she bit her lip. He limped over to his side of the car and got in, starting up the car and heading to her next stop. She didn't have to tell him. He already knew that she wanted to go to the craft store. She glanced over at him as he weaved the car through heavy traffic, before he popped two Ibuprofen tablets into his mouth and swallowed them dry.

Aria got out the car once they pulled up at Edna's Craft Shop, feeling happy that he wasn't going to get out with her. She went inside and took hold of a shopping cart, finding the things she needed. She picked up more oil pastel colors, paint brushes and paint, more sketchbooks, drawing pencils and paint palette, two rolls of canvas paper, an easel, and stain remover, before paying for her items and heading back outside. She didn't complain when Ezra got out as helped her put her things on the backseat. Once everything was in the car, they drove back to his house. She was grateful as he helped her carry her bags into her bedroom, going back outside to get her easel. She was just unpacking her clothes when he came back into her room, directing him on where to put her easel. She offered him a smile as she walked over to the closet to hang her clothes and put her shoes in the back of the closet on the floor in line beside her other shoes, and then she got to work on putting away her accessories and school supplies as he stood back and watched her. His gaze had her temperature rising as she started to sweat between her breasts, her pussy beginning to ache again. She was breathing harder than necessary, flinging her long hair back from off her exposed shoulders as she tried to stay focused. Her big brown eyes swung over to him as she inhaled sharply, trying desperately to calm her racing heart. Those baby blue eyes entranced her, making her want him so very much. Her eyes roamed over his face, observing him closely. He had an odd expression on his handsome face, like he was seeing her differently for the first time. She couldn't hide her feelings, or the want as it flickered in her eyes like a candle flame. He shook his head and rubbed at his eyes, his other hand flexing at his side as she slowly walked over to him. She didn't touch him. She just stood in front of him, watching as his hand came down from his face and his eyes stared into hers.

"I can't," Ezra said coarsely, wiping a tired hand down his face. "I'm sorry".

Her body shuddered in disappointment.

"Whatever," Aria said, exhaling as she stepped back from him and finished unpacking her things. "And you don't have to keep telling me you're sorry".

Her voiced sounded angry.

"I can't ever see you that way, Aria," Ezra explained as though she was a child, hating the condescending way he was speaking to her. He had some nerve. "You're a child and you're confused about your feelings".

She gave a wry laugh.

"I'm not a child! Aria yelled at him, before turning her back on him. "Why can't you get that? And don't patronize me, I know my own feelings".

"I know that you're still grieving for your father, but you're channeling your feelings in the wrong way," Ezra spoke without raising his voice. "I can't give you what you want from me. I'm an old man. I'm too old for you".

She didn't care about his age, knowing that he could still function sexually.

"I don't want a relationship, or care about what's right or wrong, or want to hear a sermon," Aria said, turning back around to face him as her head titled up in defiance. She didn't want to talk about her father. "I just want sex. I want to have sex with you".

His baby blues faltered as he looked away from her face.

"You think that's what you want from me, Aria, but you don't," Ezra said as his eyes came back to her eyes. She saw that he looked tired. "I'm the same guy that watched you grow up, took care of you. It's sick of me to think of you in another way".

"I see the way you look at me when you don't think I notice," Aria called him out, not afraid to speak her mind. "The way your eyes run down my body. You want me, but you're just too afraid to admit it. And it's okay, it's not wrong to feel attracted to me".

Why was he so determined to deny his attraction to her?

"I'm going to make us some dinner," Ezra said in a tired voice, ending the discussion as he turned to leave. "Do you want anything particular? You always used to love my spaghetti and meatballs as a child".

He had to stop seeing her as that little girl.

"Why don't you ever look at me? Or talk to me?" Aria questioned as she stared at the back of his head. His shoulders drooped. "Why aren't you married? Or have a girlfriend? Are you gay? You made it so easy to love you when I was a little girl, but I'm not that little girl anymore. I'm a woman".

"No," He spoke quietly, before walking out the room.

She stared at the empty doorway, somehow wishing that Ezra would come back into her room. She ran carelessly fingers through her hair, blowing out a breath, before unpacking her art supplies. Her artwork and supplies took up a portion of her room, looking around in proud at the many sketches and paintings that covered the once bare walls. She couldn't wait to go to an art school after she graduated from high school. She had picked out many art schools in New York and California. She was going to start applying for them in the summer. She knew that she was bound to get in one. She loved the smell of fresh paint, loving the feel of the paintbrush in her hand. She also loved the smell of oil pastels, loving how they enhanced her drawings. She loved exploring her artistic side, loving the emotion in each creation. It gave her life purpose. She also loved how she could just about block out everything around her when she sketched or painted. It wasn't that hard to ignore the unimportant things happening around her. She knew that she had raw talent, never for once taking her gift for granted. She just loved capturing people, nature, or objects. Loved how she saw things through her own eyes, making it come to live in her artwork. Expressing herself through art, gave her a sense of tranquility. Having this talent made her feel like she was more than just a pretty face. She was going to hone this skill until she couldn't anymore. She moved her easel closer to the bay window, wanting to have a perfect view of outside when she painted. She finished stocking her paints and pastel colors, wiping a hand across her sweaty brow.

Aria looked around her bedroom again, knowing that she needed to make it more like her own. It still didn't feel like hers. It needed more life, more substance. She made a list to order new drapes for her window, a comforter set and dresser set, more pillows, rugs, and an incense burner. She put the piece of paper under her mattress, before kicking off her flats and lying across her bed as she reached for her sketch pad and started sketching. She didn't stop sketching until her hand started to cramp, tossing her pad to the side, before sliding off her bed as she got undress. She put on a tight T-shirt that outlined the shape of breasts, making her nipples strain against the cotton material, then she stepped into a pair of short shorts that showed off her ass cheeks, and then she pulled on a pair of thick socks, before gathering her thick long curly hair over to her left shoulder as she crossed her arms over her full breasts and stared blankly at the piece of canvas paper clipped to her easel. She thought of what to paint as she went around her room to collect her paints and paintbrushes and palette, wanting to paint something that was beautiful and meaningful to her. She started to paint her father, picking all the right colors as her paintbrush traveled across the paper, moving up, then down, and then in circles. She mixed colors together, trying them out on her hands and thighs as she decided to use them or not. She used dark and light colors, wanting her portrait as life-like as possible. She scratched her face as she paused in thought, smearing paint on her face. She didn't much care. She loved being covered in paint and oils. She took a break after a while, wanting to stretch her arms and move around to get the feeling back in her feet.

Her mind went to Ezra, feeling rather stupid for her actions today. She shouldn't have to beg him to sleep with her. It was beyond pathetic and so not her. She knew that she felt an attraction to him, but she didn't need to act desperate. Done with doing that. She needed another distraction until he came around, planning to go out tomorrow and meet new people. She knew there were plenty of hot guys around Rosewood. She didn't want a boyfriend; she just wanted a fuck buddy. She needed someone who was willing to show her a good time and to hang out with when she was felt lonely. She needed friends. All her friends were back in Kansas City. She had to get used to living in a small town. She began painting again, wishing she had a radio to listen to music. She was a sucker for all kinds of music. She wasn't picky. She made a mental note in her head, needing to buy a radio. She blew a loose strand of hair back from her face, to engrossed to use her hand. She could smell the food that Ezra was preparing for them, inhaling deeply as her stomach growled. She loved his spaghetti and meatballs, her mouth watered as she anticipated the taste of the sauce and the enormous meatballs. She couldn't wait, needing her belly filled. She added two more colors, before stopping for the night. She decided to finish up tomorrow morning when she was in her best frame of mind. She walked into her bathroom, washing the paint off as much as she could, and then she threw the dirty bath cloth into the dirty hamper, before walking back into her room. She dropped down on the floor, stretching out as she placed a hand on her stomach. She was going to stop forcing herself on Ezra. She saw how much it made him uncomfortable.

She didn't understand him. He was so unreadable, never revealing his thoughts, or emotions. She was different. She was very open about who she was, not afraid to express herself. Her stomach growled again. She was so hungry. She wanted to talk to him, to make him laugh. He had such a nice laughing, remembering how the sound made her tingle as a little girl. He didn't laugh now. He seemed different to her. She wanted to know more about his life. She was going to get her chance when they ate dinner together, wanting those baby blues to stare into her. He called her from the kitchen, saying the foods done. She pushed herself up from the floor, staggering towards the door as she found her balance again. He was heaping piles of spaghetti on two plates as she walked over to the table and sat down. She heard him wrestling with the oven door as he pulled the homemade Seed and Grain dinner rolls that she smelled heavenly. She didn't mind eating his organic food. She was beginning to love it. She took her plate from him when he came over to the table with their plates and the basket of dinner rolls. She sprinkled cheese on top her spaghetti as he sat down, picking up her fork as she took a bite. She moaned as the taste of the sauce and pasta ignited her taste buds, looking over at him as he watched her. He gave her a small smile, before eating his own spaghetti. It was better than she remembered, stuffing more into her mouth as she moaned again. She remembered why she loved his cooking so much. He was a great cook. She would eat all the food he made for her as a little girl, clutching her stuffed animal mister bubbles to her chest as she watched him cook. She broke her dinner roll in half, bringing one half to her mouth as her mouth absorbed the melted butter and flaky crust. After adding more pasta and meatballs into her mouth, she pushed her plate away unable to eat anymore. She watched him instead, feeling herself grow warm as his mouth closed around the fork. He even made eating look sexy. His hat was gone from his head; his dark hair streaked with grey mussed like he had run his fingers through it.

"The foods really good, thanks," Aria broke the silence between them, her brown eyes catching his as she bit her lip. "Now I remember why I loved your food so much. Dad could never cook".

She laughed, remembering her father's terrible cooking. She loved when they had started ordering out. She showed her shock when he gave a light chuckle.

"Thank you and you're very welcome," Ezra said as he placed his fork down, trying his hardest not to smile. "I had to come up with all kinds of creative ways to get you to eat. You were a picky child. And Alex was so bad at cooking, but he was great at finding amazing takeout places".

She saw the sadness form in his baby blue eyes as he thought of her father. He was still hurting like she was. She reached over to place her hand on top of his, feeling him tense and try to move his hand away, but she kept a firm grip on his hand. She knew that he could still move his hand away if he wanted. Maybe he needed comfort just like she did. She rubbed the back of his hand with her fingers, stroking gently as those baby blues of his came over to look into her eyes. It startled her what she read in them, such magnitude of loneliness. She couldn't stop herself from getting up, from going over to him as she plopped herself down on his lap as her arms went around his neck and buried her face in his neck as she breathed deeply. His arms came around her small waist, hugging her back as his body started to tremble as he began to cry. This wasn't sexual. It was just two people needing comfort as she stroked the back of his neck, her eyes filling with tears as she cried with him. She didn't find it strange that he was crying in her arms, knowing the loss of her father hit him the most as her mouth grazed the side of his neck and he sucked in a breath at the sudden touch of her lips. Even though she kept her body in check, she still couldn't deny how great it felt to have his arms wrapped around her. He stopped crying after a while, his body ceased it's shaking as she pulled back to look into his face. Her heart contracted as she saw the tears that clung to his pretty lashes, wanting to kiss them, but she didn't. She had said that she wouldn't force herself on him anymore. But it was so hard for her to remain unaffected. His eyes probed hers as he searched through hers, looking for questions. And then hers fell to his mouth, wishing to feel them against her as she gave a shuddering sigh, and then her eyes looked back up into his, finding them on her full red lips. For a second, she saw the curiosity in them. She didn't know which one of them moved first, but they started kissing. It was slow and hesitant at first, but then it became more aggressive as their mouths moved together. She didn't have enough time to process how great his mouth felt on hers, before he pulled back, breathing hard. She opened her eyes, not realizing that had closed.

"Forgive me," Ezra said in a voice thick with emotion as he got up and released her. She could read the regret in his eyes. "I didn't mean it".

She couldn't say anything, her mind still in shock as she watched him storm out the front door. She cleared the fog away, going over to the trashcan to dump their food out and made her way over to the sink, and then she began washing their dishes. She gazed outside into the dark as she looked out the window above the sink, hoping to spot Ezra as her hands twirled in the soapy water, her mind elsewhere. They had kissed, was all she kept thinking in her head. He had kissed her back, his mouth very responsive. She didn't fool herself into thinking something would come from this, remembering the regret in those eyes of his. She knew he hadn't meant to kiss her, feeling to wrapped up in his own grief to realize what he had done. She wasn't angry that he had kissed her, or disappoint that he had pulled away. She put the dishes away once she finished washing them, before heading to her bedroom. She ran both of her hands through her velvety curls, needing a distraction to keep her mind off of Ezra and that kiss as she pressed her lips together. She walked over towards her easel, starting to paint again as images of her and Ezra filled her head. Damn, she thought. This wouldn't be easy.

**What did you guys think? Please review and let me know! I really do like this story. It's different. And I'm writing Chapter 5 now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Ezra POV**

It had been a whole week since Ezra had kissed Aria, making sure to avoid her every chance he got. He would always leave before she got up and he didn't return until she had gone to bed. He couldn't face her, not after what he had done. It had been so impulsive of him, kissing her in his grief. Being impulsive wasn't him. He always thought things through, knowing he had to in his line of security work. How could he have done that to her? Force himself on a girl? He felt like a sexual predator for kissing her, for even holding her in his arms. He was too old for her, feeling like a dirty old man. He had known better, being too wrapped up in his grief to realize the bad decision he had made. He knew that it wouldn't happen again. He didn't see Aria in that way. He would never kiss her willingly. She was still a child to him. His only obligation was to provide for her and to protect her, nothing more. He had long since removed the memories of him kissing her from his mind, hoping they would never resurface. He took off his jacket, taking his Glock from his shoulder holster and placed it down on the table, then he lifted his leg up to take the 9mm Automatic Pistol from around his leg and placed it on the table as well, before he took off his shoulder holster, and then he disassembled each gun. They were the only two guns he disassembled, going into the kitchen to get the intricate box from underneath the sink. He placed them in there, stashing the box back under the sink. He had guns hidden all over the house, one under his bed and one in the nightstand by his bed, one in the bathroom taped behind the toilet bowl, another in the hall closet and in the laundry room, and another one in the living room in a hidden compartment underneath the longest sofa. He kept the safety on them always; needing easy access to them for when something happened. He did dangerous security work at times; he never made the mistake off being caught off guard. And he definitely didn't want to get shot again, still carrying the pain in his right leg were a bullet had pierced him. He was still paying for his moment of recklessness, walking forever with a limp.

He walked down the hallway to his bedroom, stopping to peek inside Aria's bedroom. She slept, buried deep inside her covers as the glow of the moonlight seeped through the blinds of her window and illuminated her face. She was a gorgeous girl, hating himself for admitting it. But he couldn't lie, it was the truth. Aria had grown up so much. As much as he wanted to see her as a child, he couldn't. The way she looked at him, the things she said to him and touched him, and images of her naked form proved otherwise. She was very comfortable with her sexuality. Her abrasiveness both angered and scared him, knowing that she wasn't a virgin. He didn't want to think of her sleeping with other guys. She was too young to have sex. Had Alex known? He cursed his friend for letting her have too much freedom. He had told Alex so many times to remarry, that Aria needed a mother figure in her life. His friend hadn't been able to get over losing Elena. He knew that Alex had at least dated.

Ezra backed out of Aria's bedroom, not wanting to intrude another second. He didn't feel right spying on her. He made his way to his bedroom, wanting to take a hot shower before he crashed under the weight of exhaustion. He had a hard time holding himself upright under the spray of the shower head as hot water rain down on him. After a few more minutes, he stepped out the shower and toweled himself off, not stopping until he collapsed like a pair of dead weights on his bed. He didn't wake up again until the next afternoon. He was glad he had found a way into his covers last night, as he lay naked underneath them. He didn't usually sleep without any clothes on, but he had been too tired last night to go in search of his pajama pants. It was a good thing Aria hadn't come into his room. He pushed the covers back, before sliding off the bed to head into his bathroom, where he splash some cold water on his face and brushed his teeth, and then he made his back into his room.

He found a pair of flannel pants to put on and a white T-shirt, before he walked out of his room as he headed for the kitchen. His stomach grumbled, realizing he hadn't eaten anything the night before. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, trying to stay awake as his barefoot pounded against the carpet flooring. He had slept like he had been in a coma. His whole body ached, screaming from exertion. He knew he had to take it easy, not wanting to feel burned-out. It wasn't just him anymore; he had to think about Aria. She was his top priority. She needed him, even if she thought otherwise. Of course it didn't help matters that she was so independent and defiant. He had never met someone so prideful, afraid to lean on anyone for help. He needed Aria to understand that he wasn't the enemy, or the bad guy in this situation. He just wanted to do right by her. She needed to know she could count on him for anything; he would always be there for her. He just wanted her happy, to not hate him for providing for her. He owed it to Alex. Why couldn't Aria get that? Why did she have to fight him at every turn? He didn't know what else to do, to say to her? Make her see reason? He hated that they weren't close anymore. Maybe he should have visited more.

And he couldn't understand why she was so infatuated with him. He was nothing but a tired old man. He couldn't see what she found attractive about him. He had age lines and silver strands in his dark hair. The only thing she should see him as, is being repulsive. He really didn't have much experience with women. He only had one sexual partner in his life time. He had dated and kissed other women, but nothing serious until Christina. She had been his college girlfriend. They had dated throughout college and split after they both had graduated and went their separate ways. He never thought to keep in contact with her. He had just wanted a fresh start, to start his future job. He hadn't wanted any distractions.

Ezra had never been a talkative man. He had always been quiet and reserved, never making many friends. Even in adulthood. He didn't know why Aria forgot that about him. She only saw what she wanted. With her being older now, he felt it hard to converse with her. When she had been a little girl, it was easier to talk to her about anything she'd been interested in. She hadn't had any expectations of him. She had been innocent and harmless. Not a threat to his heart He'd try to talk to her more, to make her feel less lonely. He would also try to look at her more, give her his full attention. He didn't know why he couldn't look at her for very long. It was just she made him nervous. Everything she said or did to him made him nervous. Her gaze carried a great deal of emotion, causing his body to react physically to her. She didn't look at him as a father figure, or as a friend, but as a man. When she threw him sexual looks, it forced him to see her as a woman. A very beautiful woman he had no business looking at. Christ, he was slowly slipping into insanity. He hated that she had noticed his looks. He found it easier to keep his distance from her, to not risk doing anything stupid.

He removed all thoughts of Aria out of his mind, knowing that a cup of strong coffee would regenerate him. He walked passed her bedroom door, his feet slowing down instinctively. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He didn't why he stopped at her door. He wrestled with his thoughts, not knowing if he should seek her out. Had she tried to wake him? If so, he had been dead to the world. He moved closer to her door, straining his ears to hear inside. He could hear her moving around; not knowing his hand was already twisting the knob. He tapped loudly as he pushed her door open, stopping short in the entrance way with his mouth agape. Heat shot down to his groin, making him hard as he spied her perched on a stool topless as she sketched herself on her easel as she looked at herself through the full length mirror. He couldn't stop his eyes from roaming over pale breasts, a voice inside of his head telling him to shut his eyes. Walk back out the door. They seemed fuller than the last time, much rounder, and the pointed pink nipples engorged.

When he had enough good sense, he pulled his eyes away, running them over her soft flawless back. His baby blues continued their trek down her body, before pausing on the white sheet wrapped around her waist. He somehow knew she was naked underneath as well; swallowing hard as he pulled his eyes away and up. His eyes met hers through the mirror as she looked up from sketching her top anatomy. He could tell she had no problem with her nudity, a little smirk gracing her full reddish lips. He couldn't look away from that all-knowing glint her in eyes. She was teasing him, taunting him with what he could never have. She run her tongue sensuously across her bottom lip, his eyes followed the movement as he felt his erection swell against the front of his flannel pajama pants. What was she doing? What was he doing? Why couldn't he tear his eyes away? A voice inside his head was screaming at him, telling him what he was doing was wrong. She got up, still keeping her eyes locked with his as she placed down her drawing pencil, tossing her curly long back from her shoulders as she allowed the white satin sheet to fall and pool around her ankles, before walking over to her bed as she climbed on top, stretching out languidly. Her eyes appeared brighter, bigger as she pulled her knees up, opening her thighs wide so he could see what she held between them.

Ezra kept his eyes on her face, not letting them fall to that part of her, not able to block out her moan of frustration. He watched as her fingers trailed down her body slowly, stroking her pale skin as gasps and moans trickled out of her mouth. Her hands moved further down her body, reaching, but not quite touching the soft nest of curls on her mound. He jerked his eyes back up just as she slipped a finger inside of herself, pleasuring herself as her breath grew harsher, her moaning intensifying. Her back arched off the bed as she pumped widely into her hot body, biting her lip as her eyes continued to hold his. He couldn't understand why he was watching her, why he was allowing this. The noises she made were sinful, spinning around the room as they sparked a wave of want in him. Never had he witness a sight so erotic, so beautiful. The way her long curly hair fanned out over the comforter, her mouth slightly opened and her pale skin flushed, and her toes curled out as the heels of her feet sank into the mattress.

He could barely keep from groaning as she writhed on the bed, her fingers plowing deeper into her tight core. His temperature was rising as his cock pulsated painfully, losing his mind as her hips bucked and her body shuddered, just before she screamed out her orgasm. He tore his eyes from hers, backing out the room as he walked blindly back to his own bedroom. Once inside his bathroom, he made sure the door was lock and turned the water on, before pulling his throbbing cock out of his pajama pants. The images of Aria writhing over her bed flashed through his mind as he stroked himself. He could feel the tension building inside him as he wrapped his hand tighter around himself, tugging harder as he groaned and leaned heavily back against the door. Sweat broke out on his forehead as he squeezed the head of his cock, feeling himself grow bigger and throb even more. He tugged two more times, before ejaculating all over the bathroom floor.

Ezra sat up in bed, glad to know it was only a dream as his heart raced. He couldn't get over how real it felt. Everything had looked real. He ran clammy fingers through his hair, trying to sort out the dream he just had. He would never have done something like that. He pushed back his sheets, suddenly feeling too hot as perspiration coated every part of his body. He didn't understand this particularly dream. What had it meant? He didn't see Aria in that light. He would never sleep with her, never cross the line. He couldn't understand why his sub-conscious had conjured up those racy scenes with her, those thoughts and feelings. What was it his sub-conscious was trying to tell him? He wasn't attracted to her. He couldn't be. Had it all stem from kissing her? He would never disrespect Alex. What was wrong with him? How could he have dreamt something so out of character for him to do? He swung one leg over the edge of the bed as he dragged himself out of bed, searching for the answers. How could he face Aria in the morning? How could he function when he was having dreams such as these? Had that kiss meant more than he was willing to acknowledge?

**What did you think? Please review and let me know! I'm currently writing Ch. 6. **


End file.
